


Until the End

by Elysiums_Rage



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Death-T, F/M, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Mentions of Cancer, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysiums_Rage/pseuds/Elysiums_Rage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has had alot of things happen througout his life, but he never anticipated this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: cancer mentions, death mentions, demons, crossroad deals, religion reference, souls

# Chapter 1

 

 

He couldn’t remember when it was last that he used this form. He wanted to say it was with his last client but he wasn’t all too sure. It could have been last week; or even last month. It could have even been a couple days ago but he still couldn't recall all to well. He had been losing track of time as he slowly turned his focus onto his unshakable hunger that seemed to grow day by day; partly because it was hard to ignore and partly because it kept his mind off of his last contract.

He had never meant to get so close but he managed to forget such a simple rule. He smirked slightly remembering the shenanigans that had ensued but quickly shook his head moving again as he walked down the crowded noisy streets of London once again. He glanced around, looking curiously as people passed him; not taking a moment’s notice of the demon that walked among them.

Everything had changed so drastically from his last visit of what he could remember. It was louder. It was busier. It was foreign to him. His senses were constantly drifting to and fro as he tried to make connections of everything. Steel moving traps, little boxes that glowed and had voices coming from them; some monotone, others more human. Humans obviously had advanced without his notice. It was to be expected though. He wasn’t exactly a frequent visitor of this world per say.

He was picky with his food. He didn’t like the idea of tasting every tiny, small, and insignificant dish that passed him by. He liked the rare desserts more so then the common entrees. That’s the only reason he had even returned to this crowded city. He wanted a rare soul. But the chances of finding one of those was one in a million. He sighed slightly glancing down at the side walk, his paws coming into view with each step.

He really, really liked this form. It could be because of his obsession with cats but the form in itself had its perks besides the sleek black fur and soft paws. He was quick and unnoticed. Which when he’s hunting for a meal is a necessity. Everything else was just a plus.

He kind of hated doing this. He hated having to work so diligently for food that barely even sustained him. But he got himself in this life style so it really wasn’t his place to say much of anything about his life. Besides it wasn’t all bad. He could do whatever he pleased. He had the ability to whatever he pleased that’s for sure.

He moved around slowly, taking a few moments to look careful at more souls making sure he wasn’t passing over anything good. He swiveled smoothly through the crowds being careful not to get stepped on or kicked or anything unpleasant. Moments passed slowly as he scoped out areas and those moments slowly evolved into hours. He eventually paused near a small park taking a moment to pause at a bench and sit. He huffed a bit disheartened. Nothing. His tail moved side to side. He couldn’t even tell where he was at by this point. He mulled over the idea of leaving again. It wasn’t like he had seen any good ones…

“James you need to calm down…” A woman spoke peaking his interest.

His head rose ears peaking a bit at the sound as he tuned in trying to pull out the conversation. When he pin pointed a couple near a fairly large building, he got up moving closer. The woman had been clearly crying. Her voice was shaky and her cheeks stained with tears. Meanwhile her husband was fairly unstable momentarily. He was upset as well. Desperation always was a good sign for demons. They were low points that allowed a good opening for a good contract.

“James...” She muttered again glancing around.

The man’s brows were furrowed and his eyes watery as he tried to hold back tears.

“Why of all people did this have to happen to her Clara?” The man named James whispered harshly leaning towards the woman.

“Everything has its reasons James…just…please calm down.” She soothed offering a gentle smile.

He took a deep breathe turning and running his hands through his hair as he tried to think of his next words. The woman named Clara lowered her head a bit, her entire body tense. When James returned to her he was still showing frustration.

“Then explain to me. Why is our little girl laying up stair in this god forsaken place dying when she’s barely started her life? Explain that to me Clara.” He snapped back tears streaming down his cheeks by this point. It wasn’t long before she followed suit; both of them speechless. Their bodies shook as they struggled to keep their cries of desperation low to be kept unnoticed.

‘ _So that is the issue here…_ ’ the small being thought. He looked at their souls. Not bad, they were both decent souls. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad to make a deal. He thought carefully trying to get the most out of this situation. If he played his cards right he could get a two for one deal. That'd be nice. He mulled it over carefully accurately keeping his distance from the couple till he decided whether he should leave it or take it. ' _it's worth it.._ '

He had made up his mind and he slowly stood again slowly and careful sauntering over to the two distraught people. His tail wished back and forth as his eyes narrowed, focusing in on his (hopefully) next meal. His paws padded gently against the concrete sidewalk as he approached them appealing to the woman first. He brushed up against her, meowing faintly as his tail brushed against the bare skin of her ankles. The woman glanced down, tears streaking down her face. Her brows her furrowed and her face a mess, Along with her tears, her mascara had began to run and her eyes were blood shot from so many tears shed. She took notice of the small black cat that was appeasing to her. On a normal day she would have at least smiled and leaned down to pet it but today she shook her ankle attempting to shoo it away.

The cat remained persistent rubbing against her. She however, also didn't budge. She moved the cat with her foot, causing him to stumble as he was forced to move away.

He watched them carefully again before trying his luck on the male. However upon his similar attempts, he failed equally as horribly. Okay so the subtle approach was out. Fine. They want to play hard ball? He could play hard ball.

He backed up leaning down preparing himself to leap. He focused on the keys in the woman's jacket pocket that were peeking out just enough for someone to nab if they knew exactly how to. He smirked slightly then gave a running start, using his hind-legs to launch himself off the ground and high enough up to grab the keys with his mouth.

He succeeded and not before long they were chasing him. After all, a cat that just skillfully launched itself at your person and stole your keys to lord knows what would most definitely grab your attention. If it didn't, your judgement needed to be checked.

Strings of curses and 'HEY COME BACK HERES' followed as he swiftly lead them to a nearby secluded area. There is where he sat; Perched pleasantly in the middle of the cobblestone side street. The keys jingled as they moved faintly back and forth from the brash movement. It didn't take them long to find him and they paused staring at him before they began creeping towards him. He didn't move as he allowed them to come closer. After all, he wasn't particularly wanting to yell, So he patiently waited, his tail occasionally flicking from side to side as he watched them with amusement. They thought they had the jump on him.

"you humans are so... _cute._ " He muttered keys still between his teeth.

They stared at him wide eyed. It was to be expected after all. It's not every day when your approached by a talking cat. Or in this case a demon dressed as a cat.

"wh-" The man began.

"Before you say anything I would highly advise you think about what your doing before you do anything rash. Especially when you could be staring at the one thing that can give you what you want most." he explained dropping the keys onto the ground.

He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth it occasionally peeking out as he showed open dislike to the metallic taste the keys had left behind.

"apologies." he finally stated speaking more to the wide eyed woman.

"I had to get your attention since you didn't want to be cooperative the first time around." he breathed bringing a paw up to brush at his ear before sitting it down gently again.

"what do you mean you can give me what I want most? what are you some kind of......of genie?" the man asked intently brows furrowed.

"no. I'm simply one hell of a demon." He smiled wickedly at them showing his teeth a bit.

"and I would like to make you an offer. I'll give you whatever you want and then some in exchange for your soul." He tilted his head a bit.

They stared at him both in horror and in awe. Here he sat ,both a miracle and a curse wrapped up and place delicately in front of them. They couldn't find words. They weren't sure what to think. Part of them wanted to say they were delusional but the keys and the leg brushings clear showed they were not in fact delusional. This was real. This was happening.

"I don’t exactly have all day so if you wo-" the cat began getting bored with the long moments of silence that had been resting between them; at least that was until he was cutoff.

"who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm whoever you wish me to be." he stated plainly.

"No. no. what's your name?" she asked leaning a bit closer.

"My name is what you what me to be called." he breathed.

She stared at him perplexed at his words before coming to her next question.

"what name have you been given prior that I can call you by?" she asked slowly sitting on her knees; the cool cobblestone giving her goosebumps.

He mulled it over. The name he had had and preferred. He only really had two names given to him. Despite he hated who had the name prior to him he had to admit he liked that name the most.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." he introduced himself.

"Sebastian Michaelis...." she repeated under her breath looking him over.

"so you can give me whatever I want. No matter how big." she stated looking at him determination in her eyes.

"yes. I also will do anything you order me to during the time of our contract." he explained.

She carefully took in his words thinking each one over. Before she could say anything up she was hoisted to her feet by James.

"Clara you can't possibly be thinking of accepting this can you?" He whispered harshly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He hated waiting. It was boring and dull.

"what other choice do we have James. She is laying in that godforsaken bed dying. We can fix her and keep her safe for good." she breathed face contorted In sorrow.

"but at what cost?" he hissed.

"I've lived my life. She hasn't even started hers." she retaliated.

"But I don't want to live my life without you here..." he muttered putting his forehead to hers.

Cliché much? He rolled his eyes laying down, anticipating this to be taking longer then he originally wanted.

"we can't be selfish James... she's worth so much more then just me." she breathed placing a hand on his neck.

His breathing was slow and steady as he took in her words thinking them over. He slowly opened his eyes before leaning away from her.

"If your giving it up for her then I will too. We will make a two part deal." he breathed turning to face Sebastian.

"you hear that demon?" he looked at him, glowering.

Sebastian rose to his feet.

"it's about time you responded, any other demon would have just eaten you whole and went about his day. Lucky you I’m civil." he teased a bit

"Do you want a deal or not?" James called out to him.

"I believe that question is for you two." he replied smoothly

Sebastian sat staring at the two as they exchanged glances of both fear, dread, and determination.

"yes." they both answered grasping hands with one another as if they were going to be ripped apart.

"alright. My terms state as follows. So long as your souls stay intact just the way they are till the end of the contract and your intentions do not waver..." he paused to add emphasis.

"I will do everything you ask of me. However, these tasks are much different from the main objectives. They are trivial and simple tasks." he explained.

"simply nothing more then my hospitality for making a deal with me." he grinned.

"though if I am correct, you said a two part deal meaning two souls." he walked forward eyeing them. His paws padding against that cobblestone.

"Yes and?" James asked defensively.

"state your end of the bargain. I'll tell you if I still find you appealing." he breathed.

Silence rested between the two humans and the demon eyeing them curiously. Whispers were passed back and forth between the couple as they decided. When they were finished the woman spoke.

"The first part is to save our daughter. She's um...." she began her brows furrowing lightly at the mention of the fresh topic.

"She was diagnosed with terminal cancer yesterday. We received the news early this morning." she breathed.

"Death? You are asking me to stop death?" he asked.

"is there a problem with that? you did say everything." James snapped at him.

"oh no I can do it. But it's a bit trickier. Because that means not only am I bringing her back and restoring her quality of life, but I'm also restoring the balance for reapers. I don’t like associating with reapers. Which is why a task like this is double the price. Two souls. The soul of the one saved and the soul of the contract maker. Seeing as it's never usually the person actually dying." he explained quickly before adding, " 'getting right with god' " he rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what's wrong with that seeing as doing the opposite clearly got you no where." James shot back.

"oh yes, interrogate and insult an almighty demon that could break you in half and use your bones as a tooth pick. Splendid idea." Sebastian sassed, his eyes cut down at the man.

"back to the contract..." he redirected the conversation putting it back on task.

"Is that payment sufficient or no?" he asked tilting his head.

Clara averted her eyes, face stricken with worry. James was refusing it and telling her to not do it however, she wasn't listening.

"deal." she nodded.

Sebastian smiled. In truth, he would have taken on two souls but he just sweetened the pot and boy did it get sweet quickly.

"as for the second part, the terms are.." he began turning his attention to the fuming male that was switching between his wives strategic move and his own that he was to present.

James thought carefully. His little girl was already given her life back but for how long. How did he know that once they were gone for good this-this.... _**thing**_ wouldn't turn and murder his precious baby girl. He had to be tedious, make sure there weren't any loopholes. He thought carefully.

Sebastian sighed heavily. He usually could handle waiting but he was anxious with this. He just lied his way into getting a 3 for 2 deal. Rare or not it'd quench his thirst for souls at least long enough to find a nice rare one.

When the silence broke once more, James had a face of absolute confidence and almost a smug look about him.

"the second part is you have to watch over her and keep her out of harms way until the day of her natural death." he stated sternly.

"alright then its-" Sebastian began.

"I'm not finished." James glared at the cat.

"By natural death I don't mean by disease or accidental death or even suicide. I mean old age. She is to live a full good life and the second part of this god forsaken contract is that you make sure that is carried out." he explained using an intense, almost threatening tone as he spoke.

Sebastian stared at him carefully; Looking him over from head to toe.

"Deal." He finally stated.

"shall we began the signing process then?" he asked smiling as he moved forward turning into his true form, his heels clicking against the stones.

They couldn't believe their eyes.

 

 

 

How many times had she been laying in this god forsaken bed? A couple? no, too many times to be a couple. Maybe tons? no, not enough times. She has laid in this bed too many times; that is all she knew. She was a frequent visitor of this god forsaken hospital. She had visited enough to be buddy buddy with the staff, and for them to know her first, middle, and last name by memory. While that would intel that maybe someone was in good standings with the nurses and doctors, for her it meant how many times she had been sick. This time she was back, and from what the doctor said and how everyone had been treating her; she's back for good.

She had fought boughts' of cancer since she was easily 8 years old. The reign of terror began when she was diagnosed with acute lymphocytic leukemia. For those who don't know, the basic run down is as simple as this: I had way, way, **way** too many immature white blood cells. When they found out they did what any hospital do; automatically shove my butt in treatment. From there, it became a roller coaster ride. It had it's highs and its lows, though the lows always seemed to hang around longer than the highs. Especially when it always came back. So when the doctor came in and "secretly" told her parents the news that she was dying, she wasn't really shocked.

It was surreal; it still is. However, at the same time she knew this would happen. She knew one day she'd lose. Honestly, she's tired of fighting. She's tired of the radiation, and the pain, and the constant 'oh I'm sorries' and the common 'gods on your side'. If god was on my side, this wouldn't be happening; or at least, that's what I think. She was tired of it all, so upon hearing the news she began preparing herself for the inevitable.

She wouldn't call herself gloomy. A majority of the time she's pretty optimistic but depressing times can have their tolls. Her mother always called her, her precious little doll; fragile, and delicate. Meanwhile her Dad called her a sweetie pie that was sometimes a bit too soft and would let people push her over.

She thought otherwise; but really she was trying to lie about the truth. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to not be a door mat. She sure as all crap didn't want the never ending parade of make-up school work because she was always sick.

Despite everything she hated about being herself she had to admit, she would miss a lot. Her parents were a given. Though, she knew she'd miss the park that had so many interesting people walking and socializing. She would miss the way the sky lit up pink and orange when the sun began to bathe her entire world in a beautiful color best described as twilight. She would miss the way she felt when her favorite store had her favorite things in stock. She would miss the world and its noisy, obnoxious ways; Partly because she was just beginning to become a part of it, and partly because she wanted to see how everything played out. Almost as if she was in a movie and just like sitting idly by being omniscient of the entire plot, waiting patiently as the tables turned.

Saying goodbye to all of it was going to be the hardest part. So as she sat, lost in her thoughts of her remaining time, she slowly began to prepare herself for the most beautifully melancholic event that she would ever experience in her short existence; her death.

Her breathing was slow, and the hum of nearby machines faintly stirred the silence of the room as she took In her world. She could see her parents talking; Clearly distraught. "how cute." she breathed; a smile gracing her lips as she took notice of a small nearby creature, watching her parents intently almost as if it was it's main desire at the moment.

"a black kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

#  Chapter 2 

Everything felt surreal. Almost like she was stuck in a game and she couldn’t figure out how to reset and try again. She had so many things she wanted to say to them: thank you, Goodbye, I’m sorry, I love you. It all happened so suddenly she didn’t get a word in edgewise.

She had been in remission after that day. Originally, she had been diagnosed with terminal cancer and was given a little more than a month to live. She had given up her life upon hearing this news. Honestly, she had been exhausted. She had had cancer since a young age; this was nothing particularly new to her. So when they told her she was dying, unlike her parents, she wasn’t fazed. She had expected this to be her fate. Her life was to be short and nothing more than a faint light among many bright long lasting stars.

Her parents, however, were taking it harder than she imagined. Part of her had felt guilty for giving up so quickly, but she was tired. She couldn’t tell you for sure whether there was a part of her body that hadn’t had the misfortune of dealing with cancer. Maybe her brain, but again, she wasn’t sure. After so many things, you begin to forget and just go through the motions. But she fought on, for the sake of her family, for the sake of whatever tiny chance of a future she had; she fought on. Then she turned 18 and things got worse. She was done. It was clear she wasn’t meant to stay. She accepted her fate and moved on as usual expecting the worst to come. Her parents couldn’t even remain in the room after they had heard. They went elsewhere. She was kind of happy. She had watched her parents die with her each time she got sick. She got a break from that sight. Though she knew just how in pain they were. They would have to plan her funeral which only added to their insane amount of expenses. She never really cared for funerals; they were for the living, not the dead.

While she enjoyed the break she had been given when her parents exited the room and left her to her own thoughts, she had begun to worry when hours passed. She wondered if they left; if they had become just as tired as she had been. She recalled catching sight of her mother chasing a cat of sorts a couple hours prior. Maybe they had been kidnapped? Maybe the cat was a ploy; maybe they had been killed. How tragic that tale would truly be.

_‘No Rosa that’s highly unlikely. Stop watching crime shows.’_ She laughed at her own stupidity as her brain had jumped to conclusions. They were fine. They just needed a break. They would be back. 

Hours passed before they finally returned. When they did, the sky had turned a dark blue; the only light coming from nearby buildings, street lamps, and the moon that had peaked out to say hello before the streets fell asleep leaving a calm silence as it prepared itself for the next busy day. She was dozing in and out. The few times she had awoken, was to try and subdue a strange unfamiliar type of pain that arose from her neck. 

She had caught a glimpse of her parents smiling kindly down at her though she vaguely recalled there being a strange unfamiliar face. Maybe it had been just a new doctor whose face she hadn’t adjusted to yet; though her stomach told her otherwise. She remembered her mother and father’s tear stained faces. Her dad had muttered something to her. Something comforting though she couldn’t recall the exact words. All she knew was everything hurt and then she had fallen asleep once more. When she awoke her parents were asleep in the chairs near her and she could honestly say she had never seen them looking this well since her earlier childhood memories; before she had found out she had cancer.

The day was normal as any other that she had had in the hospital. Her parents were light hearted and pleasant; and it wasn’t even in a fake way. They were genuinely happy for some unknown reason. She was perplexed. Were they happy she was going to be gone? No surely not. Questions and answers swam through her head as she played a bleak version of mix and match.

She was meant to go home soon if nothing changed with her cancerous tumors; however, until she was to be released the doctors had been planning to set up tests and regular checkups to make sure nothing had changed. She didn’t mind all too much. It wouldn’t matter too much in a matter of months for her; or at least until she had gone in for one of the last checkups. Everything up till then hadn’t changed; so when she entered the screening room she expected no different. It was nothing more than the same old routines to her. When it was over, she returned to her room eating dinner and watching melodramatic reality shows with her mother. Days passed, no more than three before she got the news. She was in remission. The cancer cells that had been killing her were dormant; just like that. The doctors kept her for a while longer regularly checking up on the now dormant cells before stating she was “cancer free.” They said it was something of a miracle. She doubted it.

Who was she to say though? She didn’t know what was out there; and she definitely was in no position to be skeptical of religion. She had barely even been in a church to try and learn about it. She had no say on these matters. She mulled over the possibility. She found the idea a bit far-fetched but maybe some god had been watching her and had begun to pity her and decided to spare her life. However, she still found that idea to be an unlikely turn of events. Maybe she was just lucky? She wasn’t sure. All she knew was not knowing the answers was leaving her with a strange sense of uneasiness.

She went home a week later, her house feeling stranger than she could recall last. She couldn’t place how it felt different but she somehow attached the feeling to something similar to the feeling you get when you come home and everything had been shifted out of place by a centimeter. It was an odd feeling but she got adjusted quickly. Life returned to normal. Her hair had begun to grow back slowly and her parents were having small get-togethers to celebrate the miracle that had been given to them all.

She met up with her “friends” that she had managed to form when she had attended school. They caught up and asked her questions concerning the battles she had fought with cancer. Though as she talked the more she came to realize that they weren’t particularly interested they were asking for the sake of politeness. Most likely they were there for the food; which she could understand. Her mom made a mean Sheppard’s pie. 

She found that the more gatherings that her parents planned the more she began to slink to the back and watch over the entire group watching as the last bits of tension had left completely. She found herself smiling as she watched her parents live again. It was a nice sight to see again. She hadn’t realized how badly she had missed such normalcy. 

Weeks passed this way. Slowly everything had seemed to forget of her past fights and partially she had as well. Her past near death experience had begun to seem farther and farther away until it seemed it had been a chance encounter from years ago despite it being only a couple months prior. Before long months had passed and countless get-togethers had been thrown as Rosa’s cancer had been left in the dust until they were brought up once more. For her parents however, her past experiences had become a taboo among the household. No one dared to speak a word of it. However, she still thought about it all. How the hell did she live through that? No amount of luck could have saved anyone’s hide from that. While the miracle still could remain a possibility, something in her gut told herself otherwise. Despite everything returning to normal, there always seemed to be something off. Sometime it was the odd feeling she was being followed, sometimes it was how her parents evaded the discussion on how she lived through terminal cancer, and then there was the mark. The day Rosa returned home was the day she noticed a strange circular mark, almost like it was etched in her skin, on her neck. She questioned her mother and father about it but both stated they had no clue. 

She could have sworn she had no such thing prior. She never got a tattoo. She never had a birthmark there. She couldn’t put her loose ends together. 

Time passed quickly and before she knew it four months had passed. Her father had promised her he would tune the piano and as the days passed she watched her parents gain some foreign sense of melancholy. Almost as if these were their last days. At first, she thought they were just being sentimental; but as the days passed it became stranger. Her mother’s hugs became tighter, her father’s promises and antics became more frequent; little did she know, that those days truly would be their last.

It had been a fairly sunny day, she was supposed go to town with her father that day. There was a movie playing that she had been wanting to see. However, when she came down stairs she found both of her parents slumped on the floor lifeless. Almost as if they had never really been alive. Rosa wept silently.

She called for help, instinctively phoning her aunt who had been fairly close to her mom. They rushed over and Rosa called for an ambulance. Her entire body was shaking and strange as it was she felt a creeping sensation she was being watched, though she saw no one; and for the first time from what she could recall, the mark felt as if it was on fire. 

She ignored it turning her focus on far more important things as the ambulance showed up. They checked for a pulse and when they found nothing they began taking immediate action, attempting to recitate them. Rosa stood quietly watching them with tear stained cheeks. Despite their best efforts, the doctors couldn’t bring them back and instead took the bodies away as they left the family to grieve.

Days had passed since her parents had been taken away and the bodies were given autopsies to find the cause of death. Rosa was questioned lightly on the state of her parents prior to their death and if anything had been strange. She said no. Her parents had been in perfect health, despite her mother having an early form of strep throat. They deemed it most likely some bizarre case of heart failure and had decided to look further into the strange deaths of her parents to see if anything had caused such an early demise. 

Rosa listened occasionally nodding and forcing out a shaky answer when she was asked questions. No matter how many times her parents were brought up she found she couldn’t cry. Her whole world had been turned upside down without a moment's notice, and all she could do was stand there as she let her mind be consumed by the never ending thoughts that pulled her out of her reality. _Why did they die? Who could have done this? What was their purpose? Had my parents been in some scandal? Or was this really a freak death? Maybe the god who had given me a strange miracle in turn decided it might be humorous to all the same ruin the few things I found familiar in my life and watch as I squirmed?_ She thought.

It’s funny how one minute everything can seem like a happy ending and everything seems peachy and the next everything feels like it’s crashing and burning. Weeks passed and news had spread, attracting bouquets and visitors and letters of remorse towards the death of her parents. They had found out that their parents death wasn’t murder from what their autopsies had shown. With that in mind, the bodies began being prepared for their funerals. Rosa couldn’t shake the numb feeling even as she had started driving up to the chapel.

“Rosa!” a voice called to her dragging her out of her thoughts. 

It was her aunt who had been staring at her for god knows how long with this sad worried expression. 

“Rosa it’s time to go….” she spoke softly.

Rosa breathed in taking in the bodies of what was supposed to be her parents. She could barely recognize them. Her brows furrowed slightly and her body tensed. 

“Alright…”she breathed out. 

Her aunt placed a hand on her back as she lead her away from her parents bidding them her final goodbye. 

Rosa watched her feet as she walked. The room was fairly quiet as she left, except the faint sound of chatter. 

She was almost completely out of the church when she bumped into someone abruptly. She looked back at the person, her neck burning far more than it had ever done prior. 

“Ah, sorry.” She apologized giving whoever it had been a faint smile before taking in their appearance.

“It’s quite alright. Accidents happen.” They smiled politely. 

She looked at them. It was a man; easily 6’2” with jet black hair. In all her life she never recalled seeing his face. The face that seemed to both attract and repel her. It was almost as if looking at him told her an old story that had been forgotten long ago and for good reason. 

“Sorry…. But if you don’t mind my asking, who are you?” she asked her brows furrowed lightly.

“I’m a co-worker of your parents. I heard about the tragedy and felt I needed to pay my respects in the very least.” He offered her a melancholic smile. 

“You’re their daughter correct?” he asked

She nodded. “Yeah...” 

“Though I believe the circumstances could have been better, it’s a pleasure to meet you Rosabella Alberro.” He nodded giving her a sly smile before walking away smoothly.

She watched him diligently never recollecting having seen his face before; despite feeling a strange sense of familiarity when she had seen him. He was a strange man indeed, and yet she hadn’t even fully remembered to ask for his name before he managed to walk off. 

“Rosa let’s go home. You need your rest.” Her aunt spoke quietly to her urging her to leave with her. Rosa stared back at the space the man had once stood before her before nodding and turning to look at her aunt. 

“Yea, let’s go home.” She responded before leaving the funeral and her parents behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you think something is wrong in how I wrote something please feel free to leave some friendly critiquing and advice! I'm always up for learning and fixing things! Art between chapters is currently down (not entirely sure why) but it will be fixed eventually.  
> Story is also currently on a hiatus (see chapter 3 for more details)
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading this! I hope you all have a lovely day! Stay Safe!!


	3. Authors Note (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This concerns my recent haitus and recent upcoming updates for this story! Please read!!

Hello. Long time no see! Elysium here!! ~~(also known as aspen and or quinn)~~ It's been a while!! So as you can see this isn't an update to the actual story; However, _**it is just as important**_! While I understand I have been inactive and away for quite sometime due to personal issues and home issues, I regret to inform all of you that I will have to delay this hiatus even further!

I promise that I will update sometime again this year if all goes well, but due to multiple issues with the story and how it is now, I have deemed that it needs a deseperate amount of revision. Which means while i'll be leaving up the two chapters that already exists, _ **the next time you will see me update there is a high probability they will be re-written and how the plot begins and how it will go will be very different.**_

Art will still hopefully be a thing though, I have noticed my art that has been included has somehow become corrupted??? And/or unviewable??? so hopefully I'll be able to fix that! 

I appreciate you all for being so supportive and patient with me! I promise I haven't given up yet! I just want to make sure that this is a well made piece ( _though i'm sure theres gonna be holes considering i'm writing something about a series that isn't even fully finished but C'est la vie_.) I apologize again for the long wait and Inconvenience but it is coming.

**_Thank you all again so so so much!! Stay tuned, be safe, and I will see ya!_ **

_~ Elysiums Rage (Quinn)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you think something is wrong in how I wrote something please feel free to leave some friendly critiquing and advice! I'm always up for learning and fixing things! Art between chapters is currently down (not entirely sure why) but it will be fixed eventually.  
> Story is also currently on a hiatus (see chapter 3 for more details) 
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading this! I hope you all have a lovely day! Stay Safe!!


End file.
